


I Can Picture Us Together

by masterfail



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jackson Needs a Hug, M/M, Mark Tuan is a little shit, Professor! Mark, Sana is a bad friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk where im going with this anymore, my life is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterfail/pseuds/masterfail
Summary: Jackson's just trying to finish his last year of college unscathed, but Sana has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jackson, I need your help.” Sana panted as she practically melted into the seat across from one of her best friends, the most popular senior on campus, Jackson Wang.

 

Jackson, who was trying, and failing, to focus on his calculus homework, looked up to see Sana’s small frame nearly hidden completely by the stack of books he had pulled for his thesis research. He moved the books slightly so he could get a better look at the girl who had obviously run to find him. “What is it?”

 

She held up a finger as she dug through her bag to find a half empty water bottle and chug it down in a second. Jackson waited patiently for her to catch her breath and watched curiously as she fanned herself with one of the smaller paperback books on the table. “There’s this new professor in your major, he’s starting work for the new semester and I need you to sign up for his class and get me some pictures of him.”

 

“I’m sorry what?” Jackson looked at her incredulously.

 

“You haven’t signed up for your classes next semester right? Well I need you to take his class for me, I’ll pay you five bucks a picture. Please Jackson I need to know.” She groaned dramatically and flopped face first onto a stack of books.

 

“Why do you need pictures of this new professor? Is he like horribly disfigured or something? ‘Cause if so that’s a terrible reason to want pictures of someone and I won’t do it, well I might, but not for five bucks, come on that’s chump change.” Jackson scoffed and folded his arms across his wide chest.

 

“What? No he’s not disfigured.” She spoke just slightly too loud for the library environment and earned a harsh ‘shh’ from someone roaming the shelves. She shot the random passerby a glare before scooting in closer to Jackson to speak quieter. “He’s supposedly super hot. Like supermodel hot.”

 

Jackson looked at her in disbelief. “There’s no way a college professor is that good looking Sana. I’m sorry, but I’m a psychology major, and all my professors are old farts who can barely hear their own lectures anymore.”

 

“No, he’s new. As in a brand new professor, he graduated from college like five years ago or something.” She looked at him eagerly.

 

“So he’s young. That doesn’t mean he’s attractive.” Jackson reasoned. “Besides, I already registered for all my second semester courses, I can’t help you.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “He’s teaching in your major, you might have signed up for his class without knowing, Jacks.”

 

“Alright, I’ll bite. What’s his name?” Jackson leaned in, partially out of curiosity, mostly out of boredom.

 

“Tuan. Mark Tuan.” Sana grinned as the name spilled off her lips.

 

_____________

 

It turned out that Jackson had, in fact, already signed up for the class. Sana eventually convinced him to take some pictures of the new professor for her, but he said only three and the photos had to be worth ten dollars each. She reluctantly agreed at the expense of her bank account, but Jackson thought the risk for himself was far worse than a simple thirty dollars.

 

The first day of the new semester, Sana cornered him in the practice room. He was sweaty and tired and he just wanted to take a shower and nap wouldn’t have been out of the question once he got back to his dorm, but Sana was there. Glaring daggers into his soul as she marched her way to him, backing him into a corner, literally and figuratively.

 

“You have his class next right?” She demanded.

 

“Holy shit, Sana, chill out, you’re giving me major stalker vibes right now.” Jackson, held up his hands for defence, careful not to stab her with the saber limply hanging from his side.

 

“Well, do you?” She pressed.

 

“Yes, bu-”

 

“Good.” She beamed at him. “Make sure the pictures are good, he’s going to be my new wallpaper.” With that, she spun on her heel and marched out of the practice room, leaving Jackson dumbstruck and his teammates staring after her.

 

“Jacks, she your girl?” One of them asked. Jackson responded by flipping him off and heading to the locker room for his much needed shower.

 

Jackson was almost late to the class. Almost.

 

He had napped a little longer than he planned and had to sprint across the campus to get to the classroom in time. He made it just as someone was closing the door. “Ah wait!” He used the last of his energy to stop the door just before it clicked into place and step into the classroom. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked at the guy about to close the door.

 

If Jackson wasn’t already out of breath and red from sprinting, he would have definitely been then, just from laying his eyes on the guy. He was unbelievably attractive. Dyed blonde hair was pushed up off his forehead, strong, slanted eyebrows accented his dark eyes, and damn… Jackson couldn’t take his eyes off those full lips. Jackson silently cursed his weak gay heart.

 

“If you can breathe properly now, how about you take a seat.” The man gestured to the only open seat in the third row.

 

Jackson was confused. “Isn’t that your seat though? I don’t wanna do that to you bro, I was almost late anyway, I can just stand.”

 

The man finally let the door close with a chuckle. “I suppose I should introduce myself before you get embarrassed. I’m Professor Tuan. I teach the course. Go take your seat.”

 

The younger man took a moment to let the information sink in before letting out a weak “Oh…” Jackson was thankful for his face still being red due to the adrenaline from running because he could feel himself blush with embarrassment as he numbly went to take the seat.

 

“Now then,” Professor Tuan cleared his throat, “shall we begin?”

 

Mark then proceeded to take roll, during which Jackson allowed himself to zone out a bit and stare at the man. He wasn’t tall nor short, about the same height as Jackson, but he was thin. Jackson couldn't tell if he had muscle or not because of the semi-loose slacks and blazer he had on, but he could assume he had some strength to him considering how he hadn’t fallen over when Jackson had quite literally thrown the door open while he was holding it. “Wang, Jackson.” He snapped back to reality when he heard his name called.

 

“Uh, here.” He spoke and raised his hand briefly.

 

The young professor clicked his tongue and let a small smirk turn up the right side of his face. Jackson blushed when he felt the other’s eyes rake over his being. “It’s the first day of class, and since I was brought up in an American household, I’ll introduce myself. My name is Mark Tuan, and since I’m only about six years older than you all, you can call me, Mr. Tuan, Professor, or whatever you’re most comfortable with. However, if a line is crossed, I will not hesitate to let you know.” He smirked, making his way to the center of the classroom where a desk was placed. He leaned comfortably against it, eyes scanning the room. “I don’t really have a lesson plan for today, so how about we just get to know each other a little bit. Any questions?”

 

“You said you were raised in an American household?” The girl to Jackson’s right spoke up, if he remembered correctly her name was Eunmi.

 

“Yes I did.” Mark confirmed.

 

“Where in America? I’ve been to the states a few times to visit family, I might know the area.”

 

“I was raised in LA, California, where’s your family?”

 

“Oh mostly in San Antonio, Texas.”

 

“Tuan’s not an American name though. Where are your parents from?” Someone from a few rows behind Jackson called out.

 

“Taiwan.” Mark answered.

 

“Does that mean you speak Chinese?” A girl toward the front inquired. Jackson rolled his eyes at her ignorance.

 

Mark chuckled. Jackson quickly decided that was his new favorite sound. “No, Chinese isn’t a language, but I do speak Mandarin.”

 

This made Jackson perk up. Being from Hong Kong, he knew Mandarin as well as Cantonese. Knowing this bit of information could be quite useful.

 

“Say something in Mandarin then.” The guy to Jackson’s left, Wonbin, challenged him.

 

Mark frowned, but relented anyway. “Why is it that alpha males always have to try to challenge everything I say?”

 

Not knowing what had been said, everyone in the room gasped in amazement, some girls giggled quietly to each other, but Jackson bit back his laugh.

 

“Maybe because they’re jealous of your looks.” Jackson answered back in Mandarin.

 

Everyone in the class knew Jackson was foreign, but only his good friends knew where he was from, so hearing him speak in a language other than Korean came as a shock to everyone, including Mark.

 

The American eyed his student warily before grinning happily. “Are you saying I’m good looking?” In English.

 

Jackson chuckled a bit flustered. “I’m saying they think you’re good looking.” He responded in English as well.

 

Mark grinned even wider. “But I asked what you think.” Mark spoke in Japanese this time.

 

“I don’t think that was the question, Professor.” He fired back.

 

“I asked the question, I’m free to interpret it as I wish.” Mark reverted back to Korean. “So your answer.”

 

Jackson felt he had fallen into a trap with no way out, until he realized he knew more languages he could respond in that Mark might not know. Deciding not to risk him knowing Cantonese or Spanish, considering where he was raised and the fact that his parents were from Taiwan, Jackson responded honestly in French. “I think you’re absolutely stunningly gorgeous, but I also don’t think you need to know that.”

 

Mark crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him. “Touche, Wang.”

 

Jackson sighed in relief, thanking God that the American didn’t understand French. Suddenly, Jackson’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Upon checking it, he realized it was from Sana. He rolled his eyes, not having to read the message to know what she said. Nevertheless, he pulled out his phone and tried to angle it in such a way that it wouldn’t be obvious what he was doing.

 

The process was frustrating. He might get the angle just right, but the picture would end up blurry from how much he had to zoom in. Or the picture would come out perfectly fine, but it would only catch Mark’s arm or only half his face. He was about to give up and tell Sana she can keep her cash, cause he can’t get a photo when his phone was snatched out of his grasp quite unceremoniously. “Hey-!” He turned around to see Mark scrolling through his phone, shaking his head, eyebrows furrowed. “Shit.” He mumbled under his breath, humiliated at having been caught.

 

Mark finally clicked his tongue and glared at Jackson. “These are terrible pictures. It’s a good thing you aren’t a photography major, you’d never be able to get the credits to pass.” Jackson was at a loss for words. How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that? Mark held the phone up, grinned and flashed a peace sign at the camera.

 

It took Jackson a second to realize he was taking selfies. On his phone.

 

Jackson was beyond mortified when Mark handed the phone back with a simple, “Those should be better I think.” Mark checked the watch on his wrist then clapped his hands together. “Well, that’s all the time we have today. See you all on Wednesday.”

 

Jackson couldn’t run away fast enough. He still heard the distinct shrill of his professor’s laughter chasing him out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Jackson made it back to his dorm, he just wanted to rant to his best friend about what he had experienced, but much to the poor boy’s chagrin, Jaebum was already occupied. With Jinyoung’s lips.

 

Normally, Jackson would have teased his best friend for making out with his long time crush, and been generally happy for the two, but this was not a ‘normal’ day. Today, Jackson had been emotionally crushed, kicked, defeated, and humiliated. Today, seeing any sort of love or affection pained him greatly. 

 

“Aw, come on?” Jackson groaned out, frustrated. “Why?” Jaebum ripped himself away from the other boy, more startled than embarrassed.

 

“Uh…” Jackson’s roommate stammered out, unsure of how to react to Jackson’s odd mood. “Hey…?”

 

Jackson rolled his eyes and stomped to his room, slamming the door in the process.

 

Jackson was laying face down on his bed in complete darkness. His mind was a total mess. He couldn’t make heads or tails of Mark’s behavior. On one hand it seemed as though the young professor was ridiculing him publicly for being on his phone, but on the other it seemed like he was… flirting with him… Jackson shook his head to clear it of the ridiculous thoughts floating around aimlessly in his brain. He decided to make a mental checklist of who to blame for the bullshit situation he found himself in to help clear his thoughts.

 

It went something like this:

 

Jackson’s List of the Worst Humans Ever

 

1) Sana for

  1. a) convincing him to take the damn pictures
  2. b) being a bad friend
  3. c) existing



2) Mark for 

  1. a) being so damn sexy
  2. b) being his teacher
  3. c) existing



3) Me for 

  1. a) agreeing to take the pictures
  2. b) being so damn irrefutably attracted to hot guys
  3. c) existing



4) Jaebum for 

  1. a) having a boyfriend
  2. b) being a bad roommate and making out with said boyfriend
  3. c) existing



 

In hindsight, making a list didn’t help anything. It only made him feel worse about taking bad pictures of his hot new professor, getting caught taking bad pictures of said hot professor, and not congratulating his best friend for finally growing the balls to grab Jinyoung by the balls.

 

Jackson screamed into his pillow.

 

_____________

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Jackson came out of his room. Jaebum had made a pot of coffee and was in the process of frying some eggs when Jackson opened the fridge only to remember that he had drank the last of the orange juice yesterday and forgotten to get more because of what happened. Frustrated, he closed the fridge, then immediately opened it back up to pull out the near empty jug of milk so he could make himself a bowl of cereal.

 

Jaebum watched him quietly as he sipped on his coffee and monitored his breakfast. The man finished cooking and transferred his three fried eggs from the skillet to his mouth, eating each one whole, straight from the pan. He then placed the dirtied skillet into the sink to be washed later and moved directly across from Jackson, who was mindlessly swirling his spoon around in his now soggy cheerios.

 

“Morning.” Jaebum greeted his friend. Jackson responded with a desolat hum. “You got your stuff together?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did you forget we have to tutor Gyeomie and Bam today?” Jackson didn’t respond. “Bro, you okay?” Jaebum snapped his fingers directly in front of his best friend’s nose.

 

Jackson startled and flung some of his breakfast out of the small bowl. Jaebum frowned at the tiny mess and wiped it up with a nearby dishrag. “Sorry.” Jackson spoke meekly then looked down at his cereal that really couldn’t even be called cereal at this point. It was more like cold, mushy, soup.

 

“Dude, seriously, what’s up? I’ve never seen you like this before.” Jaebum took the bowl, dumped the contents in the sink, then made a fresh bowl for him.

 

“Thanks.” Jackson muttered and took a spoonful of his non-soggy cereal. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He sighed and continued to eat. “I guess I’m just still embarrassed about yesterday…”

 

“Yesterday? What happened yesterday?” Jaebum pressed gently.

 

“I told you Sana commissioned me to take a few photos of the new professor, right?” Jaebum nodded. “Well, he caught me.”

 

Jaebum’s strong eyebrows furled together in confusion. “He caught you?”

 

“Yeah.” Jackson nodded despondently. “And what made it worse was that he didn’t even seem mad about it.. He just took my phone and took some selfies then gave it back to me, then class was over and I was so humiliated that I actually ran out of the classroom.”

 

Jaebum couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Your professor took a selfie on your phone?” Jackson glared at him. “Did you look at it?”

 

“No.. I don’t even want to look at my phone right now, I’m still in shock.” Jackson shifted his feet then finished his breakfast.

 

“Let’s do it now then.” Jaebum suggested, and before Jackson could protest, he had unlocked Jackson’s phone and pulled up the camera roll. “Holy shit.” Jaebum cursed, astonished at the photos he saw. “You didn’t tell me your professor is a literal god. I mean Jinyoung’s still more gorgeous, but  _ damn _ , Jacks this guy is fine as hell.” Jackson rolled his eyes, snatched the phone from Jaebum’s grasp and slipped it into his pocket.

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Jackson scowled.

 

Jaebum’s lips slowly pulled up into a knowing grin. “Oh. I get it.”

 

“Get what? There’s nothing to ‘get’.” The younger boy snapped, agitated.

 

Jaebum only let his smirk grow larger as he shook his head. “Nope. There’s definitely something to ‘get’, and I got it.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jackson crossed his arms.

 

“Yup.” Jaebum mimicked the action.

 

“What?”

 

“You have a crush on your professor bro.”

 

“The hell?” Jackson denied the accusation. “I do not.”

 

“You do, you  _ totally _ do.” Jaebum teased him.

 

“Fuck you.” Jackson grumbled before going back to his room to get ready for his only class for the day. He could hear his best friend’s hearty laughter even after he closed the door.

 

_____________

 

Mark was in his office, typing up the lesson plans for his course when he got a phone call. “Yo wassup man?”

 

“Hyung, what are you doing today?” Youngjae’s bubbly voice came through the receiver.

 

“Lesson planning. I don’t have any classes today. Why?”

 

“My friends invited me to a study session tonight, but the guys that teach them aren’t good at history, and we have a test on Thursday. I was wondering if you could tag along and help us study?”

 

Mark beamed, even though no one could see it. “Sure thing. What time do you need me to pick you up?”

 

“Four thirty I think.” The high schooler answered happily. “Hey I gotta go, lunch break is over. Bye hyung!”

 

“Bye Youngjae.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I’m so sorry about this utter trainwreck of a chapter.... but on the bright side, at least I posted...? Good luck...
> 
> Also... cliffhanger cause why not.

Jackson was riding passenger in Jaebum’s beat up pick up truck, the windows rolled down because the ac had broken a long time ago, and the radio was softly playing some old rock music. “Did you brush up on your U.S. history?” Jaebum asked and chuckled when his best friend responded with drawn out groan.

“I hate U.S. history, you know that.” Jackson pouted.

“I know, and I never took a course, so how the hell are we supposed to help those boys study for their exam on Thursday?” Jaebum flipped on his blinker before turning into a neighborhood.

Jackson shrugged half-heartedly. “I don’t know. Google it I guess.”

“And you wonder why they only ask you for help with science and foreign languages.” Jaebum jokes.

“What about you, Mr. I-got-you-for-literature-and-music-but-don’t-talk-to-me-about-math?” Jackson shot back.

“I think that’s perfectly warranted since Yugyeom’s been passing his pre-cal course just fine on his own.”

“What about Bam though?”

“Gyeomie’s been helping him I think…”

“You think.”

“Yup.” Jaebum put the truck in park. “I think.”

Jackson rolled his eyes indignantly before exiting the vehicle, pausing momentarily to eye the unfamiliar motorcycle parked in the driveway, deciding he shouldn’t worry about it, he proceeding to march into Bambam’s unnecessarily large house, Jaebum following close behind. “Bam!” Jackson shouted into the mansion. “Where you at bro?”

“Upstairs!” The Thai boy’s disembodied voice responded shortly after and Jackson bounded up the staircase happily, excited to see his favorite high schoolers.

Jackson entered Bambam’s room to see three boys instead of the usual two, but the third wasn’t an unfamiliar face. “Oh hey, Youngjae, you’re here too today?” Jackson set down his bag near the door and took a seat on the floor. Jaebum followed suit shortly after. “Is that your bike in the driveway? I didn’t know you had a motorcycle license, you should’ve told me sooner so I could show you how to pop a wheelie.” Jackson grabbed a cookie off the platter of assorted snack foods that Bambam’s mom always laid out for the boys during their study sessions.

The younger boy grinned widely. “Hey hyung! Yeah I could make it today. And, no that’s not my bike. It’s my cousin’s, he gave me a ride.”

“Oh? Is he still here?” Jackson looked around the room to make sure he hadn’t accidentally completely ignored someone. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it would definitely be one of the more embarrassing times if he had.

“Yeah, he just went to the bathroom for a second.” Bambam gestured with his thumb down the hall.

“Oh.” Jackson was flooded with relief. “Alright then, shall we get started?”

“Not yet.” Yugyeom grabbed a couple goldfish and popped them in his mouth. “Youngjae’s cousin was raised in the U.S. and he offered to help tutor us for the test, so we should wait a bit.”

“Thank God we don’t have to worry about that.”Jaebum sighed in relief. “I don’t know a damn thing about the 1920’s in the U.S..”

The three high schoolers laughed warmly at the older boy’s blatant relief.

“Well, that’s a shame ‘cause those were some damn good times.” A soft voice near the door chuckled. All heads turned to look at the man leaning casually in the doorway, looking like a fucking adonis… Or so Jackson thinks.

“Woah, Youngjae you never told me your cousin was this hot.” Bambam accuses his friend while unabashedly complimenting the man that can definitely hear them. Youngjae only responded with a smile and a shrug as if to say ‘you never asked’.

“Are you a model?” Yugyeom wasn’t even trying to hide the fact he wsstaring.

The man chuckled. “No I’m a Criminal Psychology professor.” Jaebum finally got over his initial shock and sent a smirk to Jackson, which sadly, was useless in his effort to tease his friend, as Jackson was quite obviously having a complete mental breakdown.

“Jackson, aren’t you a psychology major?” Youngjae nudged the older boy, shaking Jackson back to reality.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah… I am.” Jackson forced a tight lipped smile. The three high schoolers looked at Jackson as if he had asparagus growing from his nose. Jaebum pinched his thigh under the table. Jackson realized he wasn’t being his usual self and quickly amended his attitude. “Professor Tuan actually teaches one of my courses this semester, but we kind of got off to a rocky start.” Jackson turned and grinned at the older man. “I think I owe you both an apology and an explanation for yesterday.”

“Oh?” The man raised an eyebrow so that it disappeared behind his curtain of blonde locks.

“I have this crazy friend that wanted to take your class but she couldn’t cause she’s not in the same major so she asked me to take a couple pictures of you for her cause she heard you were — well, are — really good looking. I didn’t do that to be creepy or anything. I don’t want you to think I’m some weirdo that just tries to sneak pictures of every hot guy I see.” Jackson rambled on, but Mark seemed entranced by every syllable he uttered.

“So is this you admitting you think I’m hot now?” Mark inquired in mandarin, making Jackson blush like the fool he is.

“Professor Tuan.. I… uh… really don’t think that… um..” Jackson stuttered.

“Hyung..” Youngjae whined. “That’s not fair. Speak in a language we all understand.”

Mark chuckled and consolled his younger cousin by patting him on the head. “Sorry, Sunshine. I’ll stop now.” The man then took a seat in between his cousin and Jackson. Jackson felt his heart racing as the blonde man leaned to whisper in his ear. “We aren’t at school, you don’t have to call me Professor. Mark is fine.”

To Jackson’s dismay, it seemed that the action had gone unnoticed by the other boys, who had happily begun to study. Jackson was hyper aware of every move that Mark made, especially since nearly every time he moved his arm or leg, he brushed against Jackson’s. The Chinese man tried to focus, he really did, but Mark was far too distracting for his weak heart. Jaebum was explaining the plot of The Great Gatsby to Youngjae while Mark was going on about the story of Bonnie and Clyde to Bambam and Yugyeom. Jackson tried to focus on something, anything, other than Marks perfectly pink lips and how they moved as he spoke. He wondered how they would feel... Or how blindingly white his sharp teeth were and how much Jackson would love to feel them sink into his skin... Or how utterly fucking musical he sounded when he laughed… Okay. Maybe trying not to think about it wasn’t working out too well, and was only making him think about it more.

Jackson excused himself to go to the restroom. He didn’t really have to go, he just needed to get out of the room and try to pray the gay away. He stood alone in the bathroom that was honestly far larger than it needed to be for a three person household, not that Jackson was complaining. He had accepted his young friend was filthy rich long ago. His wealth had nothing to do with their friendship. He looked at himself in the mirror and was mildly shocked by how red his face was. With a deep sigh heaving itself from his lungs, he turned the water faucet on and splashed some cold water on his face to cool himself off a bit.

Suddenly, there was hand on his shoulder, spinning him around and pinning him against the sink. Two arms trapped him in, preventing him from escape. Jackson, while an athlete with quick reflexes, could only manage to place his arms against his attacker’s chest to push him away, but ultimately stopped when he saw who it was. Jackson’s heart sank down to his stomach.

Mark let a smirk extend across his face. “You okay?” Mark raised a condescending eyebrow at the younger man.

“Ah…” Jackson’s face flushed against his will. He cleared his throat in an attempt to seem nonchalant. “Uh.. Yeah… I’m fine, but, uh, why...did you follow me?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you something earlier, but I felt it’d be better to ask you away from prying eyes.” Mark licked his lips.

Jackson inhaled audibly then swallowed, his throat feeling like wet cotton. “And what would that be?”

“What would what be?” Mark looked dazed, eyes looking at Jackson, but maybe not looking where they should have been.

“The question.” Jackson pressed. “What was the question?”

Marks eyes flicked up to meet Jackson’s. “Those pictures…” He started, seemingly unsure if he really did want to ask the question. Maybe he thought Jackson would judge him for asking such a selfish question, or maybe he was just afraid of the answer. Either way, Mark’s facade of bravado was quickly failing.

“What about them?” Jackson asked, sensing the other’s hesitation.

Mark cleared his throat and looked away shyly. “You didn’t give them to your friend yet? Did you?”

“No. Why?” Jackson was torn between confusion and elation because why the hell would it matter to him whether or not he gave the pictures to Sana? And holy shit he is so adorable. Wait no. He can’t be adorable. He’s a teacher. Calm down Jackson.

“Well..” Mark started, eyes coming to plead with Jackson’s. “I just sort of want you to keep them. For yourself.” Jackson watched as Mark’s canine dug into his lower lip.

Jackson was pretty sure his heart stopped at that moment. Why why why why did Mark have to be his fucking professor? If he had been anyone else, Jackson would have already pinned him against the wall and, well… the rest isn’t PG… Jackson swallowed thickly, suddenly realizing their position. Mark’s hands on either side of Jackson. Jackson’s arms pressed against Mark’s chest. If Jackson wanted to, and he did want to, he could simply wrap his arms around the others neck and pull him closer. Close enough to kiss… Jackson was far too sober to be in this position.

“Jackson?” Mark’s soft voice broke his train of thoughts, snapping him back to reality. “Are you okay?” The older man chuckled a little, as if to calm his nerves.

“No.” Jackson answered honestly without thinking.

Mark’s eyebrows scrunched together, worry evident in his demeanor. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

Jackson tried to stop himself from being so honest, but it was too late. His brain had stopped working and he was running on autopilot. “Is something wrong? Hell yeah somethings wrong. A lot of things are wrong right now. For one, the counter is hurting my back real bad right now. Two, you’re really close to me and I’m not a fan of the position. Three, I really really want to kiss you but you’re my professor and I’m like ninety eight percent sure that would break like fifty school rules.” Jackson huffed out agitated.

Mark paused for a moment. “Wait. What?”

“My back hurts.” Jackson answered, knowing full well that’s not what he was asking about.

Mark stared at him blankly. “You want to kiss me?”

“Very much so.” Jackson groaned. “But you’re my professor and we really can’t, so I won’t, and I’m sorry about blurting that out just now… Oh God you must think I’m some sort of creep or something. I swear I’m not, by the way, not that you’d believe that. I mean isn’t that exactly what a creep would do? Swear they aren’t one even though they have a bunch of weird photos taken of someone on their phone… I now realize that was a bad analogy and I’m only making myself look like a fucking stalker and I should really just shut up now.” Jackson bit down on his lips so that he wouldn’t continue to chew on his foot.

Mark chuckled, making Jackson’s heart melt at the heavenly sound. “But, we aren’t at school right now.” Mark smiled shyly at the younger man, a gain blush dusting his sculpted cheeks.

It took Jackson a second longer than it should have to realize what Mark meant. “Oh thank God.” He breathed out before pressing his lips against the older’s, arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. Like all the fluff. ALL THE FLUFF...  
> You have been warned.

The kiss was amazing… no...  _ phenomenal _ .

 

At first, it was just lips, but once Jackson got his hands in Mark’s hair, Mark scraped his teeth on Jackson’s lip, sending shivers down his spine. Jackson took the initiative, moving forward to press Mark’s back against the wall. Mark moved his hands up from Jackson’s hips to his neck while Jackson wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist to pull him impossibly closer, and the other arm pressed against the wall for balance.

 

Mark, though older, willingly let Jackson dominate the kiss. Jackson had full control to do as he wished. Pushing then pulling. Biting and scraping. It didn’t matter what he did, Mark still swooned with every action, which only served to inflate Jackson’s ego. It wasn’t until Jackson’s hand had somehow managed to make its way under Mark’s shirt that Mark pulled away with the cutest giggle Jackson had ever heard.

 

“Not here.” Mark chastised the younger man, but there was no bite. Jackson couldn’t help the grin that cracked across his face.

 

“Then where?” Jackson asked, using his thumb to rub tiny circles on Mark’s bare hip.

 

Mark’s nose scrunched up as he giggled again. “Come on.” Mark grabbed Jackson’s hand and tugged him out of the bathroom, down the stairs and out the door. Jackson happily followed his lead and got on the black Ducati without a moment’s hesitation.

 

_____________

 

“I need some water. I’ll be back.” Mark excused himself from the small table in Bambam’s bedroom. Once Jaebum was certain he was out of earshot, he grinned, leaning into the boys at the table, gesturing for them to do the same.

 

“Ten bucks says that he’s going to see Jackson.”

 

“Huh?” Bambam raises an eyebrow at the two of them. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Twenty says they make out.” Yugyeom adds into the conversation, an arm wrapping around his best friend’s shoulder in a consoling manner. “It’s okay Bam. I’ll explain later.”

 

“Thirty says they don’t come back.” Youngjae grins.

 

“What the hell? Explain now!” Bambam demanded rather childishly.

 

Jaebum sighed. “It’s painfully obvious they’re into each other. I can almost guarantee they’ll end up together at least by graduation.”

 

“But isn’t Mark-hyung a professor?” Bambam asked. “Isn’t that illegal?”

 

“Nope.” Jaebum answered with a grin. “It’s perfectly legal since they’re both adults, the only problem would be if it’s against school policy.”

 

“Is it?” Youngjae stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

 

Jaebum shrugged. “Honestly, I have no idea. I didn’t read the student handbook.” The sound of a motor revving drew their attention to the window. All four boys hopped up just in time to Mark and Jackson driving off.

 

“Aw yeah, pay up bitches.” Youngjae giggled happily and held out his hands to Yugyeom and Jaebum.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so happy.” Jaebum handed over a thirty from his wallet while Yugyeom begrudgingly did the same.

 

“What do you mean?” Youngjae asked, much happier that he was now sixty dollars richer.

 

“That was your ride.” Jaebum pointed out.

 

Youngjae’s eyes went wide as he frantically opened the window to yell out of it. “HYUNG COME BACK!” But it was too late. They were long gone. Youngjae sheepishly pulled his head back into the room, closed the widow, and turned to face the others. “Um.. Hyung?” Youngjae looked up at Jaebum, doing his best to show his puppy dog eyes. “Can you give me a ride?”

 

_____________

 

The ride was exhilarating. It definitely wasn’t Jackson’s first time on a motorcycle, nor will it be his last, but this time would forever remain his favorite. The sun was setting to his right, bathing the sky in breathtaking hues of reds, oranges and pinks. What was left of the day warmed his skin against the biting wind that wafted the scent of honey and the earth just after it rains, when the sun comes back out to dry the plants. Jackson leaned his head against Mark’s back, inhaling his scent once more. He could get used to this.

 

Mark, however, was having a bit of a rougher time. His heart was beating out of control and he felt light headed. He could barely keep the bike driving straight. Thank God the road wasn’t busy, or else they might have crashed into someone by now. All he could feel were Jackson’s hands resting gently on his waist, and Jackson’s head, leaning ever so slightly on his back. Mark isn’t nearly as confident as he’d been portraying himself to the younger. He didn’t know where that false bravado came from, but he didn’t want it to go just yet. Sadly, he could feel himself slowly slipping back into his normal, semi-nervous persona, afraid that if he were to let himself be himself, the younger would lose interest.

 

They made it to Mark’s flat all too quickly. Jackson was excited, bounding up three flights of stairs, a giddy smile stretched across his face as if to say ‘I’m king of the world’. Mark, conversely, had yet to build his confidence back up. His hands shook as he unlocked his door and let Jackson in his apartment. As soon as the door closed, Jackson had the older man pinned against the door, lips pressing into his once more. Mark wasn’t ready. He accidentally pushed him away. Not rough or violent, but just enough for Jackson to understand he was being rejected.

 

Jackson looked at him, shock evident in his chocolate eyes. Mark’s knees felt weak, like he wouldn’t be able to stand for much longer. Thankfully, he was still leaning against the door. “I-I’m sorry…” Jackson stammered, unsure of himself. “I just thought that..”

 

Mark panicked. This isn’t what he wanted. “No no no! You did nothing wrong! You thought right… I just…. Well…” Mark rubbed the back of his neck, a blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“Do you not like me is that it?” Jackson jumped off the deep end to conclusions. “Am I just a quick fuck?”

 

Mark looked up at the man who was obviously angered. “What? No! Of course not! I do like you… I just think that…”

 

“Think what?” Jackson demanded.

 

“I think that maybe we shouldn’t rush into this, you know?” Mark felt sheepish. “Like, we barely know each other, but we’ve already made out, and we both obviously want to do more…” Mark felt himself turn even more red, if that were even possible. “Plus I’m your teacher, and we have to set some ground rules for while we’re at school. For now, I think we should just watch a movie and play some games. Get to know each other a little better. If we still like each other, we can go from there.” Mark finished and eyed Jackson warily, eager and afraid of his response.

 

“So you just want to get to know me better before we do anything else?” Jackson asked for clarification, no emotion showing on his face.

 

“Yes?” Mark’s response came out as more of a question, but Jackson was pleased. His face lit up in the most brilliant smile he had ever seen on anybody.

 

“I love that idea.” Mark couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from his throat at the other’s eagerness. “First of all we have to decide on a movie.” Jackson entwined his fingers with Mark’s and dragged him further into the apartment, acting as though he had been there many times before already. In reality, he hadn’t been there hardly five minutes yet. “What kind of movies do you have? I love rom-coms, by the way. I don’t really know why, I guess I just like the sweet, cheesy things the couples do together, you know? Have you seen How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days? That’s one of my all time favorites. Matthew Mcconaughey is to die for in that movie. Do you have popcorn? I can’t watch a movie without popcorn. It’s essential for any cinematic experience, no matter where you are.” Jackson finally stopped talking to look around at where he was. Slowly he turned to face Mark, who had his free hand covering his mouth to hide his laughter. “I just realized, this isn’t my dormroom, and I have no clue where anything is…”

 

Mark just rolled his eyes and dragged Jackson to the living room and set him down on the couch. Releasing his hand from Jackson’s grip, he went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. “I like horror movies best, but I have a lot of other genres I like as well. Yes I have seen that movie, but I think my favorite rom-com is Hitch, I’m not really a huge fan of Matthew Mcconaughey. And, yes I do have popcorn, but I think my favorite movie snack is M&M’s. Do you want something to drink? I have coke, a variety of teas, and water.”

 

Jackson was amazed. No one had ever actually listened to his spew of never ending questions before now. He was used to being ignored for the most part. “Do you have green tea?”

 

“Yup.” Mark came out of the kitchen, bowl of popcorn balanced on top of a box of chocolate chip cookies, a coke tucked under his arm and Jackson’s green tea in one hand. “So what movie do you want to watch?” Mark arranged everything on the coffee table.

 

Jackson thought for a moment before his eyes lit up, excitement evident in his bright smile. “Do you have Howl’s Moving Castle?”

 

Mark almost scoffed. “I have every Studio Ghibli movie ever made.” Jackson’s smile got impossibly wider as he stared at Mark. Mark burned red at the unwavering attention he was receiving. “What is it?” He asked, hand coming up to rub his cheek. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

Jackson reached up and pulled Mark’s hand away, once again entwining their fingers. Mark’s heart rate picked up once more. “No, I was just thinking that you couldn’t possibly be more perfect, then you go and prove me wrong.”

 

Mark flushed bright red and turned away from the younger, trying to hide his embarrassment. “You’re so cheesy.” Mark mumbled, pulling himself away from Jackson to set up the movie.

 

“Only for you.” Jackson spoke softly in Mandarin, which only made Mark blush more.

 

By the time Mark had the movie set up, Jackson had made himself comfortable on the couch, popcorn resting in his lap, feet propped up on the coffee table. Mark snickered and sat down next to him as the movie started. Jackson didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around Mark’s shoulder and pull him closer. Mark only giggled and leaned his head on Jackson’s shoulder, curling his legs up on the couch so he could lean more on the younger.

 

Normally, Mark would be adverse to physical contact with a stranger, but this stranger was Jackson. Sure they had only met a day ago, but they clicked. They seemed to fit together perfectly. Seamless in every interaction. Mark’s lack of verbal communication was more than made up by Jackson. And Mark seemed to understand exactly what Jackson was feeling even when Jackson himself was unsure of his emotions. It was as if the two were made for each other.

 

By the end of the movie, Jackson was playing with Mark’s hair and had moved his legs from the coffee table to drape them over Mark’s on the couch, not that Mark minded much. He was perfectly content with leaning on Jackson and playing with the rings on his fingers. 

 

After Sophie fixed everything with her magical kiss of love, Jackson pressed his lips to the top of Mark’s head, making the other giggle. Mark, in turn, pulled Jackson’s knuckles to his lips and press a kiss there. Jackson’s heart swelled with affection. Jackson pulled Mark’s face up and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Mark, not wanting to lose, kissed Jackson’s nose. The competitive spirit of the fencer was then fired up. He kissed Mark’s eyelid. The martial artist returned it, the same competitive streak awakened. 

 

The two went on with their petty battle of affection until Jackson, having no place left to kiss, pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. It was completely unlike their previous make out session. This kiss was more of a peck and it only lasted a few seconds, but both men giggled happily when they pulled away.

 

“You’re so cheesy.” Mark reiterated his statement from before the movie started.

 

“Only for you.” Jackson repeated himself as well, hands pressed against Mark’s cheeks, squishing his lips together in an odd shape.

 

Mark giggled and wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck when Jackson kissed him once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, not a great ending, but I couldn't think of a way to continue it without dragging it on forever, and I didn't want to do that. At least this one has an end though.... I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR READING MY TRAINWRECK ❤❤❤


End file.
